Just Tell Him Already! ON HOLD
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: Pheobe North and Christina Beardsley were both observant and stubborn teenage girls. They also are the kind to come up with crazy ideas. Like the ridiculous idea that their brothers, Dylan North and William Beardsley, were in love with each other. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Out of nowhere, I wasn't even thinking of this movie, but I got inspired, and I just wrote this. It was gunna be a oneshot but it got too long so I'm making it into a 5-shot. First slash, please be helpful, not horrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Apple owns the iPod, and the nickname 'Pheebs' is from Friends. I only own the ideas in my head and the computer in which I used to write this.

Summary: Pheobe North and Christina Beardsley were both observant and stubborn teenage girls. They also are the kind to come up with crazy ideas. Like the ridiculous idea that their brothers, Dylan North and William Beardsley, were in love with each other.

Title: Just Tell Him Already!

Warnings: Slash. Nothing too explicit. Just kissing and 'feelings' and a little bit of getting turned on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pheobe North and Christina Beardsley were both observant and stubborn teenage girls. They also are the kind to come up with crazy ideas. Like the ridiculous idea that their brothers, Dylan North and William Beardsley, were in love with each other. Now, had they told anyone their assumptions, people would think they're in need of 'professional help' if you catch my drift. But no one could change their minds about this, not even the boys themselves.

"So, how are we going to get them to confess about their relationship?" Christina asked her step-sister in their bedroom, in as low of a voice as she could, considering the walls were paper-thin.

"I don't think anything's going on yet," answered Pheobe, laying on her bed, hands behind her head.

"But the signs are all there!" Christina said, jumping onto Pheobe's bed.

"Shh!" Pheobe shushed her step-sister. "Yeah, the signs that they're into each other. But everytime they stare longingly at one another, the other isn't looking. And when the other does look--"

"They turn away," Christina had the realization that Pheobe did. "So, in order to get them to confess, we need to get them seperately, right?" She stretched her legs over Pheobe's and leaned her back against the wall.

"Of course, they'd never admit it in front of each other, well, yet. We need to show them some sisterly support. Gently explain to them that we support their sexuality and that they love one another."

"When should we start?"

"Now's a good time." The two girls smiled and walked out of the bedroom, discussing exactly what to say.

XXX

A/N: There, my first chapter, it's just something to get the idea there. I have chapters 2 and 3 done, working on #4. I just need to work on the plot a little. Please review! I'd love to hear your ideas, but you know my policy, if you think it's utter shit, don't bother telling me hun because I won't listen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter, with the not too explicit action. I hope it's good and tell me what I need help on for slash scenes, I was gunna write more so...

Warnings: Slash. Nothing too explicit. Just kissing and 'feelings' and a little bit of getting turned on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dylan North was listening to his iPod, anyone able to hear his rock music, despite headphones, and sketching in his secret sketchbook. The one part of his art he'd let nobody see. Why? Well, this book was dedicated only to sketches of the boy he loved. Yes, Dylan North was gay, and his brother Jimi was the only one to know. Well, Jimi and Dylan's exboyfriend, but he is of no importance right now. But that part he was sure his mother wouldn't be against, or the rest of the Norths. He was still unsure of the Beardsley reaction, but fear of how anyone felt about his sexuality wasn't what kept him from showing off his sketches. What kept the secret sketchbook so secret was that all of the sketches were of a certain class president, roommate, step-brother, William Beardsley.

The latter was at his desk, getting his papers for the next morning organized, sneaking occasional glances at his roommate. Anyone could tell they were the farthest things from friends, and if anyone knew what fantasies William was trying to shut out in his head, they'd think he was disgusting, crazy, and wrong on more than one level. Not only was he having both sexual and emotional feelings for a guy, but due to some freak-accident, curtousy of his father's marriage to Helen North, the star of these fantasies ended up being his step-brother. Under different curcumstances, where his father wasn't so obsessed with order and perfection, and if Dylan wasn't "related" to him, maybe he might have a chance. But no, the fates wouldn't dare let that happen. And to top it all off, Dylan's annoying as hell music was blasting so loud that William could barely hear himself think. He grinned to himself, glancing once more at his step-brother, who was staring deeply at his sketchbook.

William used the wheels on his desk chair to roll towards Dylan's bed. He reached over and yanked the headphones off his brother's head, his hand _accidently _brushing against Dylan's leg.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Dylan yelled, slamming his sketchbook face down on the bed and pausing his iPod. Whether he meant why William touched Dylan's leg or why he pulled off the headphones, William was unsure, so he decided to answer the latter. However, he was also unsure of whether or not that was a blush reaching Dylan's face or if this was one of William's fantasies again.

"That thing is blasting so loud I can't even hear my own thoughts. Just wanted you to lower it," William smiled...or was that a smirk? Dylan blushed. He actually meant the William's hand on his leg part, but apparently William hadn't noticed that even happened. The blush deepened, and Dylan was sure he looked like a tomato right about now, and he hoped William didn't notice.

But alas, William's smirk grew wider, and he just had to ask, "Why are you blushing so deeply?" Of course, the mentioned blush grew even darker, and Dylan grew defensive.

"I am _not _blushing! It's just - um - the room is just hot! Y-yes, that's it! It's hot in here!" Dylan knew how stupid that sounded, but he figured a stupid answer was better than no answer.

"Then take off your shirt, and it won't feel like you're in Hawaii," William said with no feeling, clearly hiding the true intentions behind his words. He chose this moment to turn the back of the chair to Dylan and get back to his desk.

'Chill out, Dyl, William didn't mean it like that. If you would've kept your stupid mouth shut and not talked about how _hot _it is, he wouldn't have even said that!' Dylan thought to himself. He did, however take his shirt off, and, due to the fact that he thought this night couldn't get any worse, it got caught on his head and muscular arms. "William, I'd hate to bother you, but, could you ... help?"

"With what?" Dylan could hear the chair turning and his step-brother laughing. "Oh, my God." William took this oppurtunity to climb onto Dylan, sit where Dylan couldn't move, his legs on either side of the smaller boy, graze his hands up Dylan's sides, and he pulled the shirt over Dlyan's head and arms with ease. He had learned by now to control his urges when his imagination runs wild, but this was just too much. And it might have been William getting so turned on that he imagined it, but he felt a little friction in the boy underneath him. Who kissed who, both boys were unsure of, but the next second they were making out with each other on Dylan's bed, tounges battling for dominance, neither wanting to stop.

But some pounding on the door stopped them, and as the girls entered the bedroom, William fell back and hit his head on the desk chair.

"Um, what are we walking in on?" Christina asked, she and Pheobe smiling knowingly.

"Nothing, just...nothing," William walked out, throwing Dylan his shirt. With a wink to her sister, Christina followed her brother out, and Pheobe shut the door and walked over to her brother, as Dylan scrambled to put on his shirt.

XX

Author's Note: OMG does it suck??????? It; my first slash scene EVER so be nice and mean if that's possible. Well, not too mean, I'm fragile. PLEASE REVIEW! And if you love slash, I'll take requests, unless I don't know anything about the category.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Apple owns the iPod, and the nickname 'Pheebs' is from Friends. I only own the ideas in my head and the computer in which I used to write this.

Author's Note: Woohoo! Chapter 3. Okay, this is where Pheobe and Dylan have a little 'talk' Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Slash. Nothing too explicit. Just kissing and 'feelings' and a little bit of getting turned on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, nothing?" Pheobe smirked, sitting next to her brother.

"Shut up, Pheebs," Dylan said, finally getting his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a little confused. I mean rarely does a person's shirt come off during a 'nothing,' so I have to figure a little more than 'nothing' was happening just a second ago."

"It was me being the world's biggest idiot."

"Well, aren't you always?" Pheobe joked, earning a glare from Dylan. "No, seriously," she put her arm around her brother, and he layed his head on her shoulder, even though he was taller than she was. "Tell me all that happened."

"Okay, well Pheobe, I'm ... gay."

"Figured. Go on."

Dylan stared wide-eyed. "You... knew?"

"Do you want my help or not? Just continue."

"Okay... I also... may... kind of... sort of... have... feelings... for William."

"And?" Pheobe said with no feeling.

"That's all the emotion you can get for this?"

"I'm sorry," she cleared her throat and said, in fake shock, "oh, my God! And?!"

Dylan laughed. "Well I was blasting my iPod and then he yanked the headphones off and I don't know if it was intentional, accidental, or my imagination, but his hand seemed to touch my thigh, for about a millisecond. And of course, I started blushing, a lot, and then he realized and asked why and I came up with the dumb excuse that it was hot, so he told me to take my shirt off if I was that hot. The idiot that I am got my shirt stuck, so he was helping me get it unstuck--"

"Which is when you guys started kissing and we walked in," Pheobe cut in.

"_We _weren't kissing. _I _was kissing _him_. There is _no way _that he could've been kissing me back. He's straight, and my brother!"

"Step-brother," Pheobe corrected. "And you'll never know how he feels about you until you ask him."

"What am I supposed to say, Pheebs? 'Hey William, I know you're straight but do you have any feelings for me, even though we're practically related, totally opposite, and you love making my life miserable?' He'd tell Frank and want to move out of the bedroom."

"Think about things and don't keep letting your insecurities take control. And when you realized the truth," Pheobe got up and walked out, then leaned back into the doorway, "**just tell him already**."

X

Author's Note: Well? Do I make okay brother-sister talks or did it stink?


End file.
